The Evil Force of Chaos
by DoctorEvilGeniusMario3000
Summary: An evil force is creating trouble in the Percy Jackson world. That's when Harry Potter and Percy Jackson have to combine forces to stop it. Another one of my fanfics that I decided to do. This will also include several chapters, so get prepared for the length of the entire story.


**Author's notes: I've decided to make a second story today. If you want to know which is first one, check out my profile. I'll try making my stories as long and intersting as possible to grant you entertainment. All right then I let's get started. I don't want to waste my time telling little details for so long. I hope you enjoy my crossover. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this crossover including Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.**

Harry Potter was getting ready for his last year of Hogwarts when he suddenly fell by absident. Dudly then came in, told him,"My mom told me to tell you to come downstairs emediatedly!" and disappeared out of sight downstairs.

Harry got up quickly and put all his stuff together for Hogwarts. After he did that, he realised that he heard something strange outside his room. Before going to check out what that noice was, he got his wand out. Slowly, he walked to his front door without trying to make any noice in case that thing disappeared. When he oppened the door, he saw the most epic thing in his life: a portal was there covering his way forward. He thought where the heck that portal appeared before deciding if he should go there or get out of the house and continue his last year in Hogwarts. Whenhe finally decided that he should there, he heard the voices of Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

"Harry Potter! What's wrong with you, man. Come down here this minute or else we'll have to kill you!"

That didn't sound like the voices of his aunt and uncle. They sounded creepier than their usual voices. So he decided to go through the portal quickly before anything worse could happen. So he imediately jumped into the portal. What happened next was hard to explain what there was. He was looking ahead while he was being transported but was hard to see due to the fact that the path was brighter than the sun. When he got to the end of the path, he was on the ground. He opened both eyes rapidly and got up. What he was looking at was the sea . He never actually saw aanything as beautiful in his view of it seemed to have many animals he never saw in his whole life. He got his concentration back on what he was gonna do when he remembered Ron and Hermione.

"Ron! Hermione! Where are you guys!" he shouted.

"We're here, Harry!" some voices called at the same time.

"I'm coming then," Harry called back when he spotted them on the far side of the beach.

When Harry got there, he said," Where are we?"

"We don't actually know Harry, but I think it's called a beach," Ron said."We came here through a portal. It was really weird. We didn't even know why it was there in front of us."

"That's a coincidence because I also came through a portal."

"We better find out what happened here quickly before anything bad happens," Hermione said.

They then explored the beach before they saw a figure moving in the daylight just outside the beach.

"Hey, what are you doing," Harry called out to whoever it was.

"Oh, wait a minute," an unknown voice said while coming back to them."Who are you?"

The person that they saw was a teenager that looked about their age. He had an orange shirt that said: _Camp Half Blood_, muscular arms and some kind of sword they never saw.

"We were going to ask the same thing to you, but since you asked us first, we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Harry and these are my friends Ron and Hermione. We're wizards just to to inform you."

"I actually sent you here because I needed your help for something that I needed extra help with. I'll introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm 16, almost 17. I also stay at Camp Half Blood."

"Wait, what is this Camp Half Blood?" Hermione asked.

"It's a place where demigods - that's me - train, but never mind that. I still have to tell you what I brought you here for and _introduce_ you to a few friends." He said introduce differently than someone would usually say.

He lead them to Camp Half Blood while walking on the pavement.

**End of chapter. Sorry that I made it so short, but that's what I did. I'll try to make it longer and better on the next chapter. Until the next chapter everyone! :)**

**Ok then. Please write a comment or PM me everyone who is reading this. So long.**


End file.
